elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabjorn
|Base ID = }} Sabjorn is a Nord and the owner of the Honningbrew Meadery. He is a minor antagonist of the Thieves Guild questline. Interactions Dampened Spirits The Dragonborn is sent to poison the Honningbrew Mead and ruin Sabjorn, who unknowingly hires the Dragonborn to take care of the pest problem at the Meadery. After the quest to frame Sabjorn has been completed, he will be in the Dragonsreach Dungeon following his arrest. Dialogue ;Dampened Spirits "What are you gawking at? Can't you see I have problems here?" :Is something wrong? "Are you kidding me? Look at this place. I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of the new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the Guard. If he sees the meadery in this state, I'll be ruined." ::I might be able to help. "Oh really? And I don't suppose you'd just do it out of the kindness of your heart, would you? I hope you're not expecting to get paid until the job's done." :::That's the only way I operate. (Persuade) "Oh, very well. Here's half. You get the rest when the job's done. My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed." :::You'd better, or I yell "skeever." (Intimidate) "Okay, okay. No need to make rash decisions. Here's half. You get the rest when the job's done. My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed." :::Just pay me when the job's done. "My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed." ::::How do I "permanently" clear the vermin? "I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy, good-for-nothing assistant Mallus handle it, but he seems to have vanished. If you plant this in the vermin's nest, it should stop them from ever coming back." :::::You've got a deal. "Don't come back until every one of those things are dead." ::::::I haven't finished the job yet. "Why are you standing here then? I've told the captain of the guard we'll have the meadery cleared for the tasting and he could be here any minute." ::::::You mentioned someone named Mallus? "Mallus is the best deal I've ever made. Lent him a bit of gold some time ago I knew he'd never be able to pay back. Nothing like free labor to make operating costs cheaper." "Now I've got to clean up this mess." After getting rid of the skeevers: "Was something we discussed unclear?" :Job's finished. "Well it's about time! I had to stall the captain until you were finished." ::What about my pay? "You'll just have to wait until after the captain's finished. I suppose you can wait around if you must." Conversations ;Dampened Spirits Commander Caius: "Well, Sabjorn. Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?" Sabjorn: "Help yourself, milord. It's my finest brew yet... I call it Honningbrew Reserve. I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate." Commander Caius: "Oh come now, this is mead... not some wine to be sipped and savored." Commander Caius: "By the Eight?! What... what's in this?" Sabjorn: "I... I don't know. What's wrong?" Commander Caius: "You assured me this place was clean! I'll see... see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!" Sabjorn: "No, please! I don't understand..." Commander Caius: "Silence, idiot! I should have known better... to trust this place after it's been riddled with filth." Sabjorn: "I beg you... please. This is not what it seems!" Commander Caius: "You... you're in charge here until I can sort this all out." Mallus Maccius: "It will be my pleasure." Commander Caius: "And you... you're coming with me to Dragonsreach. We'll see how quickly your memory clears in the city's prisons. Now move." Sabjorn: "Look, I assure you, this is all just a huge misunderstanding!" Commander Caius: "I said move!" Mallus Maccius: "Farewell, Sabjorn." Quotes *''"Remember, you don't get paid until they're all dead."'' —During Dampened Spirits *''"You've sent an innocent man to jail, I hope you are proud of yourself."'' —After Dampened Spirits *''"Maven be damned. One day, she will get hers, I can promise you that."'' —After Dampened Spirits *''"Leave me alone. Haven't you done enough damage already?"'' —After Dampened Spirits Trivia *Strangely, if his cell is unlocked by the Dragonborn, he will wander around the dungeon while the guards just carry on like normal. This will also happen if a Whiterun Jail Key is placed in his inventory. *In his bedroom, there will be a bottle of his own mead on the stand, but under his bed on the other side, there is a bottle of Black-Briar Mead in a bowl, implying he holds his mead as of a lower quality than the Black-Briar's. *If the Dragonborn has won the battle of Whiterun for either the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks, Sabjorn can be seen escaping from Whiterun. *If the Dragonborn steals from him, he might send hired thugs after them. Appearances * de:Sabjorn es:Sabjorn pl:Sabjorn ru:Сабьорн Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters